Talk:Knuckles
Confusion There seems to be considerable confusion regarding what happened to Knuckles. To clear this up, I have summarised the information obtained from Louie McGraff's audio diaries and have quoted where necessary: *Knuckles was removed from his cell one night (the cell he shared with Louie McGraff) "today... woke up, and Knuckles wasn't in the cell..." *Louie McGraff sees scientists walk past carrying a Big Daddy suit (presumably for engraftment onto Knuckles's body) "the science bums came through carryin' one of 'dem metal suits" *McGraff then hears Knuckles screaming (most likley from the painful transformation process) "Next thing , I heard screamin'" Note that NOWHERE does it say that Knuckles was brought back into the cell and started screaming; McGraff clearly states that he "heard" screaming. *McGraff later encounters Knuckles in his Big Daddy form and recognises him based on his 'gimpy' walk. This implies that Knuckles had a similar walk in his human form that McGraff has noticed on this particular Big Daddy. "I SWEAR I saw Knuckles today, in one of those diver outfits. He had that same gimpy walk" Note that he mentions how Knuckles was in a 'diver outfit' (i.e. a Big Daddy suit). Nowhere does it mention that the transformation process failed, so I am not sure why it was written in the article. If you would like to believe otherwise then please say so. I have quoted directly from the audio diary transcripts so if anyone has any other evidence please share. SuperDaddy 15:21, March 12, 2010 (UTC) When a featured user does something to an article i suggest you don't mess with it. GeneralOwnage55 The Message Box 15:50, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but if the information provided by any user (regardless of whether or not they belong to a group of exclusive 'featured users') is incorrect then it should be replaced by information that is. Furthermore, you keep reverting to a version of the page that has duplicate sentences that contradict each other. If you really feel the need to remove my addition then I respect that, but at least revert back to a version of the page that appears correct. SuperDaddy 19:47, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, I just wanted to diffuse this situation a bit. GeneralOwnage55, as SuperDaddy has said, featured users make mistakes too, and being a featured user does not make their edits the word of law. In this case SuperDaddy has provided an accurate summary of the information we have on this talk page, so if you want to dispute what is in this article please talk about it here instead of edit warring. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:22, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Crying? When Louie meets Knuckles on the street (As a Big Daddy), Louie mentions that he heard him crying. Is Knuckles actually crying, or is it just the loud moaning Big Daddies usually make (Which can be misinterpreted as crying)? Ant423 21:21, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 :Gil Alexander also mentions a Big Daddy crying in his audio diary "Outlived Usefulness." It is possible for Big Daddy's to cry, so Knuckles probably was really crying. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 21:27, March 12, 2010 (UTC) If that's the case then wouldn't that make Knuckles a failed Big Daddy, especially since BD's don't generally show emotion? Ant423 21:30, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 No, as Big Daddies show vague signs of emotion from time to time, like when you see them banging on vents in Bioshock 1 once all the Little Sisters in the area have been removed, they show signs of sadness, although this could simply be interpretation. Plus you said they 'generally' don't show emotion, which would imply that at times they do, and this may be one of those times :D --Necrosis103 16:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Removed Behind the Scenes :The following Behind the Scenes note(s) were removed from the article because: It is speculation. * It's possible that Knuckles is the same Big Daddy encountered in Gilbert Alexander's audio diary crying as Louie described. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 09:27, June 10, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah that is very speculative and odds are there is no connection. sm --Solarmech (talk) 13:50, June 10, 2018 (UTC)